


The Babysitter's Squad

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: All of the parents are in this too but only a little, Babysitting, Gen, cute ninja toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon are making bank babysitting. It's a mission no one else will take on.





	The Babysitter's Squad

**Author's Note:**

> Author has not finished Shippuden

     Moegi shuffled some papers as she waited for Konohamaru and Udon. Even though they didn’t have a mission, they had a very busy week ahead of them. That could change if they were to receive a mission, but Moegi doubted Lord Hokage would give them an assignment. The Uzumaki’s had date night planned this week.   
     “Sorry, Moegi!” Konohamaru panted as he slid to a stop. “We got caught talking to Naruto.”   
     “It’s all right,” Moegi said. “I was just looking over our schedule for the week. If we don’t get a mission, that is.”   
     “That is highly unlikely,” Udon said. “Lord Kakashi never sends us out of the village when the Uzumaki’s need a babysitter, if he can help it.” Konohamaru snickered and put on his best Kakashi impersonation.  
     “I helped raise one Uzumaki and that is more than enough for a lifetime!” The three young ninjas burst into laughter. Moegi called them back into order.   
     “We do have a lot to do this week,” she said. “Rock Lee is leaving on a mission, which means we’ll need to rotate who spends nights at his apartment with Metal, as well as one of us having him at all times.” She unrolled a scroll and starting sketching out a schedule. “Tuesday is the Uzumaki’s date night. Can we still handle Boruto and Himawari with one person, or do we need to bump it up to two?”   
     “I’ve got them,” Konohamaru said. “You’ve got Metal that night, right? That leaves Udon free to back either of us up if we need it.”   
     “Or if Sakura gets called into the hospital for an emergency,” Udon added. Moegi frowned at her scroll. “Sasuke’s on a mission, right? Has Sakura given us a schedule of when she works at the hospital?” Udon produced a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Moegi.   
     “She gave this to me this morning, said see what we can do,” he said. Moegi smoothed the paper and added more notes to her scroll.   
      “Thank goodness she’s off Thursday,” Moegi said. “That’s Shika-Ino-Cho night.”   
      “That’s this week?” Konohamaru groaned. Moegi nodded.   
      “That will take all three of us, especially as we have Metal as well, unless Rock Lee is back from his mission. We were at the Akimichi house last month, so we should be at the Nara’s this time,” Moegi said, double checking some of her notes. “Let’s try to keep Inojin away from anything she could use to paint the walls this time. Getting the grape juice off the walls before anyone got home was awful last time.” All three shuddered at the memory.   
      “I didn’t know you could use ink jutsu on grape juice,” Konohamaru said, shaking his head.   
     “At least we’re at the Nara’s, so everything should be Shikadai-proofed,” Udon said.   
     “With Chocho feeding him information, and their combined interest in getting those cookies, it was a near thing,” Moegi said, shaking her head. “Remind me why we do this?”   
     “Ramen budget,” Konohamaru said immediately. “We’re making bank. More regularly than we would from missions, too. And we’re the best.”   
     “We should be,” Moegi said. “We’ve been doing this since all these kids were born.”   
      “And no one else is willing to take them on,” Udon said.   
      “They’re just not as brave as we are!” Konohamaru said. Moegi turned the scroll so the boys could see.   
      “All right, here’s the game plan for the week…”

     “Moegi, can I talk to you, Konohamaru, and Udon before you leave?” Temari asked. Moegi stopped, a sleeping Metal in her arms.   
     “Of course. What can we do for you?” She asked.   
     “My brothers are coming to visit, and we were hoping that we could get everyone together for a night out. Would you be willing to babysit?” Temari asked. Moegi glanced at her teammates. Konohamaru nodded.   
      “How many kids?” Moegi asked. “And where would we be babysitting?”   
      “All of your regulars, plus my nephew Shinki, so 8?” Temari said. “And we have the most space, so you would be babysitting here.” Moegi had a quick, non-verbal conversation with Konohamaru and Udon.   
     “When?” Moegi asked.   
     “Two weeks,” Temari said. “And we cleared your availability with the Hokage.” Moegi nodded. It made sense, especially with a visiting dignitary involved.   
      “Anything particular we should know about your nephew?” Moegi asked.   
      “I’ll ask Gaara and get back to you,” Temari said.   
      “All right,” Moegi said. “We’ll get it on the schedule.”

     With so many toddlers involved, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were extra careful in their planning. They had contingency plans. Shinki was a bit of a wild card, as he was the only one they hadn’t babysat before. They arranged with Temari to meet Shinki (and allow the Kazekage to check them out) before the rest of the kids arrived. Udon shuffled nervously as they knocked on the Nara’s door. Konohamaru elbowed him in the side, and Udon stilled. It was Kankuro who opened the door.   
     “Temari! Your babysitters are here!” He called over his shoulder. “Come on in,” he told the group. Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand, sat on the couch next to his sister, a chubby, dark-haired toddler on his lap. He stared emotionless lay at them as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon bowed respectfully. Shikadai came flying in from the kitchen and launched himself at Konohamaru’s knees, shouting a garbled version of the young ninja’s name. Konohamaru caught Shikadai and tossed the screeching toddler into the air, catching him easily before setting him back on the ground. Moegi looked to Gaara for permission before kneeling down and trying to coax Shinki off his lap. The toddler didn’t budge. Temari elbowed Gaara, who finally nudged his son off his lap after losing a staring contest with Temari. Moegi lured him to her with some stuffed toys from her bag, letting out a small gasp when Kankuro took control of them with his chakra strings. He laughed from the doorway, then came to sit on the floor next to Moegi.   
     “Good choice,” Kankuro said to the younger ninja. “He should be pretty easy to deal with, though he does tend to follow Shikadai’s lead, and Shikadai’s a little shit when he applies himself. And try walking around with him to get him to sleep, it’s about the only thing that works when Gaara’s not around.”   
      “Kank, what have I told you about swearing in front of the kids?” Temari scolded. The doorbell rang, saving Kankuro from a more thorough verbal lashing. He winked at Moegi.   
     “Good luck, kid.”   
      “Gaara!” An excited green blur paused only long enough to hand Metal to Udon before wrapping the Kazekage in an excited hug. The babysitters tried not to stare as the taciturn Kazekage actually returned the gesture. Sai and Ino followed Rock Lee into the living room. Konohamaru took Inojin from Sai and tickled him, checking for hidden paint brushes at the same time. Finding one, he handed it back to Ino before setting Inojin on the floor with Shikadai. The akimichi’s arrived next, just beating Naruto and Hinata. Temari surveyed the chaos in her living room, mostly caused by the adults trying to catch up with each other while Konohamaru’s team tried to wrangle six toddlers into a semi-organized activity. Sakura arrived last, Sarada on her hip and a slightly pained look on her face.   
      “Sasuke got called away on a mission,” she said by way of explanation. The babysitters exchanged looks, and Udon took Sarada from Sakura and settled her on the floor next to Inojin and Chocho who were already involved with some coloring pages. Himawari was settled happily in a bouncer, and Konohamaru chased Boruto and Shikadai around in some version of tag. Shinki watched from behind Gaara’s leg, one chubby fist in his mouth. Temari unofficially took on the rolel of leader, herding the adults out of the room. Gaara knelt down and talked quietly to Shinki before Rock Lee tugged him up and toward the door.   
     “They will be fine,” he reassured the Kazekage. “Konohamaru’s team is the best at this. They watch Metal for me whenever I have a mission.” Gaara nodded at what Lee said.   
      “I trust your judgement of character,” he said, looking around the room one last time before allowing Lee to lead him out. Moegi breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes getting the adults to leave was the hardest part. It used to take a solid half hour to get Naruto to leave when Boruto was first born. And Choji was even worse. The Kazekage actually did quite well, considering. Moegi wondered who he got to watch Shinki for him in the Sand, or if Kankuro was the only one he trusted. Inojin was wandering toward the walls, fat purple crayon in his hand. Udon intercepted him. Konohamaru caught Boruto and Shikadai. He tickled them and the boys shrieked. Moegi whispered something to the kids coloring, and they abandoned their pictures to jump on Konohamaru. Moegi laughed as he tried to tickle all six toddlers at once. Shinki still hung back from the chaos.   
      “Do you want to help me with supper?” Moegi asked him. Shinki nodded solemnly.   
      “Konohamaru! Udon! I’ve got Shinki, we’re going to get supper ready. Keep the others occupied, all right?” Udon let out a sharp whistle that distracted the tickle fighters.   
      “Who wants to go on a bear hunt?” He asked.   
       “Me, me, me!” The kids yelled, having played this game with Udon before. Konohamaru retrieved Himawari from the bouncer and balanced her on his hip so she could play too. Udon knelt down to the kids’ level and started the story. Moegi moved to the kitchen and Shinki padded after her. Moegi set out enough plates for all the kids. She pulled a chair over to the counter and settled Shinki into it.   
       “Sit all the way back,” she instructed him, “I don’t want you falling out.” The toddler sucked on his fist. Moegi set six crackers on each plate, then cut up slices of Bologna and cheese into small, non-choking hazard sized pieces, carefully watching Shinki as she worked. He hadn’t moved, just studied her with his dark eyes. She cut grapes into quarters and smiled as she heard Udon chant: “Can’t go over it! Can’t go under it! Can't go around it! Gotta go through it!”. The kids giggled as the tromped noisily after Udon through the house. Moegi picked Shinki out of the chair and led him back to the living room.   
     “We’re going to have an inside picnic!” She told him. “Can you help me set up the blanket?” Moegi dug a large, red and white checked, waterproof picnic blanket out of her bag. Shinki took his fist out of his mouth to help her spread the blanket flat. Moegi arranged all the plates on the blanket, Shinki following her back and forth to the kitchen. She could hear the bear hunt wrapping up as Udon led the kids back the way they’d come at a frantic pace, running from the ‘bear’. They skidded into the safety of the living room, collapsing in a giggling pile. Boruto caught sight of the food, but Konohamaru caught him around the waist before he could launch himself into the middle of the blanket.   
      “We walk nicely, remember, Boruto?” Konohamaru said. He set the blond on his feet and helped Udon and Moegi herd all of the kids into place. Udon grabbed Himawari’s bottle out of her diaper bag and went to the kitchen to warm it up. Moegi and Konohamaru did their best to keep the mess of seven toddlers eating confined to the picnic blanket. Udon gave Himawari her bottle while Konohamaru and Moegi encouraged the other kids to help them clean up. Not that they were overly helpful. Metal tried to carry all of the paper plates at once, then cried when he dropped them. Quiet Shinki helped him pick them up. Moegi grabbed the edges of the picnic blanket, trapping the mess inside so she could shake it out over the trash can. Konohamaru rinsed the skippy cups out in the sink as each child brought them to him.   
      “All right!” Konohamaru said. “Let’s get everyone’s mats set out, then we can watch a movie!” They had learned the hard way that trying to get more than one kid ready for bed after a movie was sheer chaos and a recipe for disaster. Now, they got all the kids ready for bed, teeth brushed and into their pajamas before they started the movie. If they were lucky, most of them would fall asleep watching. It was still chaos, but at least it was chaos before they got the kids settled. Inojin tried to paint the room with his tooth brush. Boruto ran around naked while Konohamaru attemted to wrestle him into his pajamas.Shikadai tried to bring every stuffed toy he owned out into the living room. (There were an unusual number of stuffed cacti.) Metal ran laps around the living room, yelling something about youth. Shinki did his best to follow the older child. Deciding that they were mostly ready, Moegi clicked on the tv. This distracted Boruto long enough for Konohamaru to catch and dress him.   
     “Metal,” Moegi called, “You’ve run enough laps, time for a movie!” Metal stopped suddenly and Shinki ran into his back, knocking them both down. Moegi scooped both boys up and deposited them on their mats before anyone could decide to cry about it. Once Himawari was asleep, Udon laid her in the pack and play and moved to help his teammates. He started braiding Inojin’s hair while Konohamaru worked on Sarada’s. It helped avoid morning tangles. (And the tears that came with untangling.) The brightly colored movie quickly caught the kids’ attention, allowing the babysitters to get them settled on their sleeping mats. Shinki wouldn’t stay on his mat, crawling into Moegi’s lap instead. Most of the kids were asleep by the half-way point of the movie, so Konohamaru snuck out to pick up ramen for their supper. They sat on the couch, eating their ramen and watching the end of the movie. The babysitters moved to the kitchen when the movie was over, still keeping an eye on their sleeping charges in the living room. They played cards quietly while they waited for the adults to return.   
     “Bets on how late and how drunk?” Konohamaru asked. Moegi swatted him.   
     “That’s not appropriate!” She said “But Naruto, Temari, and Ino will probably have a bit too much. Lee never drinks, Sai doesn’t see the point, and Hinata is still nursing.”   
      “And it doesn’t matter how much Choji has,” Konohamaru pointed out.  
      “What about the Kazekage?” Udon asked.   
      “I’m not touching that one,” Moegi said. “People we see everyday are one thing. The leader of a neighboring country is something else completely. Not touching it, not talking about it, and I advise you not touch it either.” As usual, Moegi won the bets.

 


End file.
